<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i only missed this party for you by i_m_disappeared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635257">i only missed this party for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_m_disappeared/pseuds/i_m_disappeared'>i_m_disappeared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Bit Of Fluff If You Squint Your Eyes, Bottom Alex, Crack, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Travel Sized Lube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_m_disappeared/pseuds/i_m_disappeared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry promised to accompany Alex to a Halloween-Party, but now he is running late and Alex slightly changed their plans. </p><p>This is pure cracky smut. Smutty crack? However you prefer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i only missed this party for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmere/gifts">cmere</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little, very belated cracky Halloween treat (or trick, depending on how much you are gonna hate it)<br/>I never have any candy to spare, but I give you PWP!</p><p>I dedicate this to lovely Beth because A) she heavily inspired it (and single-handedly invented the little pouch! Thanks, Boo for making OT3 happen!!!) and B) she is blessing this fandom with such great things that she deserves the world. Even if the world in my case happens to be a stupid little crackfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Henry was greeted with when unlocking the door to the brownstone was David cannonballing towards him, all padding paws and wiggling tail. This wasn’t exactly unusual. Whenever they were coming home, a welcoming committee in form of an overly excited dog was happily awaiting them. But today Henry had instead expected to be greeted by his probably not amused boyfriend, ushering him to get ready immediately.<br/>
<br/>
He had promised Alex to be home early but had been held up at the shelter. There had been urgent changes to be made to the applications regarding the upcoming expansion that could impossibly wait another day. Although texting him as soon as he realized he would not make it on time as well as hurrying home as soon as he had affixed his signature to the last document, Henry was convinced Alex was disapproving of his tardiness.<br/>
<br/>
Alex had been excited about tonight, although he’d never admit it openly. Henry knew him well enough after almost four years of being with him, nearly three of them living together. The last few months had been quite stressful, with his final exams fast approaching and furthermore the end of Ellen’s second term of office leaving an atmosphere of change looming over them. It had become more and more impossible for Henry to get Alex, ever the workaholic, away from his endless exam-preparations or thinking about which job offer - of which there had been quite a few already, even before factually graduating - to take on.<br/>
<br/>
Tonight was his night off. A rare opportunity to relax. It has become a tradition: the annual Halloween-party with his friends from law school. Because yes, unlike with his first studying experience, this time Alex had made actual friends. Henry had gone with him from the first year on, making it his very first Halloween experience. Alex had insisted on couple’s costumes, because apparently, they were those people, and after a great deal of persuasion, he convinced Henry to go as Han and Leia.<br/>
<br/>
Alex had been in charge of their costumes ever since  then– just as he let him coordinate their outfits when they made appearances at pride events – and Henry had learned early on to know better than getting in the way of his lunatic of a boyfriend, confining himself to vetoing one or another idea that had gotten a bit too risqué, if necessary. Although Alex was a firm believer of ‘Why dress up slutty for Halloween if you could dress slutty the whole year instead’ and Henry did not at all object, he liked to use the holiday as it was right and proper. Henry was still about to find out what exactly Alex had cooked up for them this year.<br/>
<br/>
After getting his daily dose of affection in the form of dog cuddles he released his favourite beagle to waddle off into the apartment and, after getting rid of his coat and shoes and leaving the worn brown messenger bag he usually carried on the sideboard, followed suit, searching for his favourite man instead. “Alex?” He got no response at all. He checked their open living area and the kitchen, but no Alex in sight. “Alex? Love?” Still nothing.<br/>
<br/>
He made his way upstairs, silently hoping Alex was really just up there and out of earshot and not giving him the silent treatment because he had kept him waiting. He tried their study first, almost expecting Alex fully absorbed in his work, forgetting everything around him, shutting himself off completely, but found nothing but emptiness.<br/>
<br/>
He opened the bedroom door, just to be greeted by another empty room. But there were sounds emerging from the ensuite bathroom. “Alex? Are you hiding in there? I am really…” <em>Sorry </em>he had wanted to say but the word never made it out of his throat. The door opened and there he stood in his unmatched sublimity, all light brown skin and strong muscle, silky curls and mischievously twinkling eyes.<br/>
<br/>
He was leaning leisurely against the doorframe, stark naked except for – Henry had to blink a couple times, convincing himself that his boyfriend really stood before him, wearing a goddamned superhero cape and a shit eating grin. And nothing else. <em><br/>
</em><br/>
It felt like hours until he was able to recover his voice. “Is this the ominous costume you spent weeks picking out? I am not at all complaining, but I have to admit I expected a few more pieces of fabric.” The smirk overtaking Alex’s lips was positively devilish. Henry asked himself if he ever could get enough of that look. Long term-studies were indicating that would not be very likely.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, there were a lot more exciting parts to this costume. But you kept me waiting for so long and it started to get uncomfortable, so I got rid of a few of the less important pieces. And I needed more space.” A mischievous glint flared up in his beautiful dark eyes. “To finger myself. Thinking of your cock in me.”<br/>
<br/>
Henry swallowed audibly, a slight flush creeping up his neck slowly. He should be used to this by now. He knew exactly what Alex’s dirty mouth was capable of. The lewd words he would speak. The things he could do with it. The truth of matter was, Henry never wanted to grow accustomed to it. Alex was overwhelming him as much as he had when they first met, and he never wanted it to stop. He couldn’t take his eyes off this incredible man who – against all odds – had decided to spend his life with him of all people. Even after all these years he sometimes secretly pinched himself to make sure it wasn’t all a fever dream.<br/>
<br/>
After standing there for a few moments, dumbfounded and unable to react, he remembered his ability to move and got under way, unhasting and deliberate, drinking in every square inch of Alex’s perfect form. He stopped a hairsbreadth from his face, feeling his soft, warm breath on his lips, his intoxicating smell creeping up his nose, their eyes locking immediately.<br/>
<br/>
 “Hi.” Alex’s voice was almost a whisper, owed to their close proximity. “Hello.” His own was equally quiet, almost humming with anticipation, trying to feign nonchalance but not quite succeeding. “Sorry you had to wait.”<br/>
<br/>
Obviously, Alex decided, he had done enough waiting for a while, closing the last bit of distance between them, and catching his mouth in a heated, messy kiss. This was not the moment for nuance, Alex slung one leg around Henry’s hip, who lost no time sliding his tongue into Alex’s mouth, deepening the kiss further, letting his hands wander down, cupping firm buttcheeks and lifting Alex up.<br/>
<br/>
He started moving them towards the bed, having to make quite an effort to not get distracted by the man in his arms, who had no time to spare anymore and simultaneously used his legs, looped around Henry, to grind against him and his nimble fingers to open his button-up, without interrupting the kiss for just a second. It was all a bit much.<br/>
<br/>
When they finally stopped in front of the bed, Alex had already made it halfway down the row of buttons, exposing more and more of Henry’s chest, tracing his muscles with intent. “You should not make me wait much longer,” he mumbled against his lips, resuming the conversation from a bit earlier which had gotten temporarily interrupted. Instead of answering with words, Henry resorted to actions. He shifted his grip on Alex’s body and unceremoniously threw him onto the mattress.<br/>
<br/>
Alex landed on his back gracefully, just like anything he did. It would have been unnerving. Had it not been so incredibly hot. The surprise on his face gave way to one of contentment and mischief in the blink of an eye. Sometimes Henry asked himself if Alex had ever had an ounce of shame in his body.<br/>
<br/>
Then he thought back to their first sexual encounters and decided to answer the question with ‘<em>Definitely not</em>.’ Even if there was a time his boyfriend had been able to feel ashamed or even just flustered, those times were long gone, evidenced by how brazenly he let his hands slide over his chest.<br/>
<br/>
One wandered to one of his nipples, lightly pinching the stiff nub between impatient fingers, rubbing his thumb over it, while the other slid further down his front, grazing defined muscles and giving a few lazy tugs to his blatant erection, before finally moving on, going for his real aim.<br/>
<br/>
Henry could not stop himself from staring at those beautiful long fingers slipping between plump arsecheeks, the cleft obscenely exposed by how unashamedly splayed out he lied there. Part of him wanted to make eye contact, to watch Alex’s beautiful face contract while he pleasured himself, but he was transfixed by that finger, lazily circling the rim for a moment and then pushing in easily, as if there was absolutely no resistance.<br/>
<br/>
Henry groaned and Alex’s response in form of a low chuckle made him shiver. He did not want to endorse him, but he was so far over the point of playing it cool. Alex knew exactly what he did to him and if he was honest, he loved it. He wanted him to know. Besides, two people could play that game.<br/>
<br/>
So, instead of giving in to his most urgent needs and pouncing on him without warning, he tried to keep himself together. He began to work on the remaining buttons of his shirt with the utmost care he could muster, giving each one his full attention. He felt Alex’s eyes on him but did not avert his gaze from where now two fingers were moving inside of the man he adored, while letting the shirt fall to the floor.<br/>
<br/>
Actively working against the urge to hurry, he took his time to make the few steps towards the bed and sunk to his knees at its foot, perfectly placed between Alex’s provokingly spread legs. Finally averting his eyes to meet the other’s gaze, being greeted with unequalled desire, he reached his hand out to close his fingers around Alex’s wrist, signalling him with a pointed look it was time to let go of control and let him lead.<br/>
<br/>
He did not hesitate a second, Henry could feel the tension in his arm subside a bit, marvelled in how readily Alex gave himself over to him. Henry solemnly promised himself to make it worth it for him, to never take his trust lightly.<br/>
<br/>
He controlled Alex’s wrist easily, made him slow his pace a bit, but therefore touch himself deeper. He knew his body as well as his own at this point, maybe even a fraction better. So, it was no surprise that he could make Alex hit his spot in the matter of seconds. He knew he was being a bit unfair, making him tease the small bundle of nerves again and again, feeling his arse clench wildly just by the feeling transmitted through his hand to his wrist, where Henry’s fingers were digging into soft flesh. He had provoked this. He wanted it, now he needed to deal with the consequences.<br/>
<br/>
After a moment of admiring the man who was currently at his mercy he couldn’t resist anymore. Alex’s cock was perfectly in reach, resting full and red and leaking against his flat stomach, all he had to do was lean forward minimally and close his lips greedily around the swollen head. Alex moaned in surprise and Henry couldn’t supress a sly grin that Alex was most likely feeling firsthandedly.<br/>
<br/>
He then proceeded to lick along the slit, catching every drop of fluid diligently, revelled in the familiar taste. He made no attempt to take him deeper, mainly because of the position he was in. It was more than satisfying enough for him to toy with the tip, let his tongue and lips explore the sensitive skin, suck more vigorously every now and again.<br/>
<br/>
But Alex apparently had different plans, trying to thrust his hips upwards, taking up more of Henry’s hot mouth. He was definitely not in charge right now, though. Henry pressed him down into the mattress by his stomach, with the hand that was currently not occupied with making him fingerfuck himself. Alex’s resigning moan was so perfect, Henry had to increase the pressure of his lips, the movement of his tongue, to draw it out of him again and again.<br/>
<br/>
Henry favourably recognized Alex was trying hard to keep his hips still now, rewarding him by letting him in a bit further, hollowing his cheeks. “Oh my God, baby.” He felt fingers twisting into his hair but didn’t bother to scold again. He liked his hair pulled too much to protest. “Baby…” Henry knew Alex wanted him to react by the tug on his hair and the tone of his voice. He did not hurry, let his tongue run a few more circles before looking up, not bothering to remove his lips from their important task.<br/>
<br/>
Alex’s breath was laboured, irregular. Little pearls of sweat started to build on his temples and forehead. It was glorious. “You are wearing too much.” He got out through gritted teeth. “And by that, I mean anything at all.” Henry grinned and finally released his cock with an indecent <em>Pop</em>, managing one last slow lick along his length before Alex was hauling him on top of him, not wasting a second to make their mouths crash and thrusting his tongue in.<br/>
<br/>
Henry let him regain control for that short moment, just let himself be kissed wildly and Alex’s hands tug not all that efficiently at the fastening of his jeans. Instead he occupied his own hands by loosening the cape closed around Alex’s neck, abandoning it at the foot of the bed. “So, this is the superhero form you chose?” Alex grinned affirmatively. “Do you like it?”<br/>
<br/>
Henry rocked his hips, grinding down on Alex, showing him how much he really liked his attire. The friction made him moan uninhibitedly. “What’s your name? Bottom-Boy?” Alex dug his teeth into Henry’s bottom lip, a lot more sharply than he normally would, making him hiss, although out of pleasure instead of pain. “Are you afraid I am stealing your brand?” Henry laughed, deep and carefree and hearty. “I have absolutely no issue with sharing.”<br/>
<br/>
Instead of keeping up the conversation Alex just grinned and finished ridding Henry of his jeans and boxer briefs respectively, carelessly shoving them out of the way before giving Henry’s chest a determined push, signalling him to get on his back. For a brief moment Henry was tempted to deny him his wishes, to strip him of all control, knowing all too well how much he liked it, although he’d never admit it out loud. But the hand tentatively curled around his half-hard dick showed him exactly what Alex had in mind and he was not capable of mustering the mental strength to deny himself these sinful lips.<br/>
<br/>
So, he let himself be pushed flat onto his back and dug his hand into Alex’s dark curls to show him where exactly he wanted him, the soft locks tickling his palms. Alex did not even try to feign protest. He clasped Henry’s hips, probably leaving marks there for later, and – without a spark of hesitation – let his cock slide into his mouth. Deep.<br/>
<br/>
Henry threw his head back into the pillows, unable to hold back a guttural moan. He was feeling himself thicken on Alex’s wet, warm tongue, getting fully hard under this treatment in mere seconds. But Alex did not stop when he reached his goal. He was infuriating, greedily sucking on his dick. And Henry was painfully hard. He could not look away, even when Alex let him hit the back of his throat and everything in him wanted to throw his head back again.<br/>
<br/>
He was beautiful, his lips stretched and plump and swollen around his girth, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes, looking up through those fucking eyelashes. Perfect. That was the only word left in his mind. Part of him wanted to stay like this forever, but he felt himself getting closer already and he knew exactly that this was not the night Alex would content himself with blowjobs alone. He was in a very special mood.<br/>
<br/>
Like hell Henry would not do absolutely anything to make him enjoy it to the fullest. Not that Alex never bottomed. Over the years they had fallen into an easy rhythm of changing roles regularly. It still was more common for Henry to bottom. It still was special when Alex was so insatiable, he’d even beg for it. He hadn’t tonight. Yet.<br/>
<br/>
Despite craving more of the voluptuous feeling of Alex’s obscene mouth Henry knew he needed to stop him. He did so by digging his hand into the thick strands more forcefully, practically yanking him off his lap. As much fun as kissing and getting his cock sucked was, he was slowly but surely growing impatient. He brought a bit of distance between them, just to get the lube from the nightstand. But Alex, who apparently could read his thoughts by now, stopped him by the shoulder and pointed his chin towards the end of the bed, where the abandoned cape was splayed.<br/>
<br/>
He raised an eyebrow but went for it, needing only a short moment to find the little pouch sewn onto the inside and in there: their long-known friend, the travel-sized lube. Alex, catching his disbelieving expression, just smirked. “What can I say? I wanted to allow for all possibilities.” Henry could do nothing but stare at him, his mind going into overdrive, imagining how Alex had been so eager to get it on at a party, not caring that all his school friends were present.  <br/>
<br/>
Then he realized he did not have to rely on imagination. Alex was here, right at his hands, ready and willing. He practically lunged at him, getting on top, pressing him into the soft mattress. Alex closed his arms around him, then his legs. But Henry had a different idea. He drew himself up a bit, pulling one of Alex’s legs onto his shoulder. He let his glowing eyes, so dark they almost seemed black and overflowing with lust, swallow him whole, but somehow still managed to open the little bottle and cover his fingers in a generous amount of cool liquid.<br/>
<br/>
Alex hadn’t lied. He in fact had prepared himself thoroughly, making Henry’s finger slip into him with absolutely no resistance. He groaned, immediately adding a second, making the man underneath him moan desperately. He started rocking his hips, wordlessly begging for more. Henry splayed his fingers, marvelling in how loose he was, how ready. Perfect, just for him. He took his sweet time, fingering him, despite knowing how much more he wanted.<br/>
<br/>
Alex’s movements grew more frantic by the second and Henry expected him to ask for more any moment now. But instead of giving him the chance to, Henry lifted his other leg too and bent down. He let his lips touch the crease where Alex’s legs connected to his torso, peppered featherlight kisses on the back of his thighs, seeing and feeling him squirm. It was a picture for the Gods.<br/>
<br/>
Henry moved further down, finally reaching his goal, still lube-slick and waiting. It had to wait just a little bit longer while Henry littered one cheek with wet kisses, then the other, occasionally sinking his teeth into the soft skin. Alex’s thighs, resting heavily on his shoulders, began to quiver and Henry finally had mercy with him, giving his hole a firm lap before retreating to circling the rim.<br/>
<br/>
The sound leaving Alex’s throat was feral, beautiful. Henry did not stop, savouring how the delicate ring of muscle reacted to the merest stimulation. Just a breath of air made him clench. Henry teased him with the tip of his tongue, drew wet, lazy circles before finally sliding his tongue in and proceeding to thoroughly eat him out.<br/>
<br/>
The weight of Alex’s legs told him that he alone was currently holding him up. The thought of leaving the man so boneless he couldn’t even keep his own legs up anymore thrilled Henry, sent a jolt right to his already heavily throbbing cock. Alex was apparently unable to decide whether he wanted to get away from Henry or push himself against his mouth, the way he was squirming in the sheets and rolling his hips.<br/>
<br/>
Henry effortlessly stilled his hips with one hand and buried his face deeper between his cheeks, let his tongue slide in further, curled it the way he knew drove Alex crazy. At this point he was constantly making noises, sputtering unintelligible words, laboured moans and even an occasional whimper.<br/>
<br/>
When Henry had to come up for air for a second his eyes instantly fell onto Alex’s beautiful cock, full and red and <em>twitching.</em>  He had to grab the base of his own at this sight to make sure he was not falling off the fine line he was currently balancing on. Instead of just getting back to work he took Alex by the thigs and flipped him to his stomach, as if he weighed nothing, coaxing a surprised gasp out of him. Then he pulled him up to make him rest on his hands and knees.<br/>
<br/>
“Can you be good for me, love? Can you stay like this?” Alex’s nod was weak, but he leant forward, resting his weight on his forearms and elbows, his head hanging low, back arched, hands clasping the mussed-up sheets. Henry couldn’t take his eyes off him if he wanted to. He was the most divine thing he had ever had the honour to lay his eyes on. And he was giving himself away like this for no one but <em>him</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Henry pushed his thumb against Alex’s rim, making him feel it but not giving him the satisfaction of intrusion. “Henry!” In any other situation this would have functioned as a warning but in this state, completely out of his mind, it was nothing but a plea. “Your hole is so pretty for me. So nice and open.” He knew how much Alex liked when he talked to him in bed. He knew he craved the praise although he would tell him this was certainly not the case.<br/>
<br/>
“Take it, then.” He only managed a whisper. Henry obliged, rubbing his thumb over the burning hot skin a few more times before positioning himself behind him again and sliding his tongue in next to his thumb, pushing forward deeper now, more determinedly, moving at an increased pace.<br/>
<br/>
He drew it out as much as he could, until Alex seemingly had enough. “Oh my god, stop the fucking <em>teasing</em>. I need you. I need you to fuck me. Please. Baby.” This was his favourite version of Alex: untamed and willing and <em>begging</em>. Who was he to deny this wonderful man a wish?<br/>
<br/>
He retreated his tongue slowly but steadily, gave a few last playful licks to his rim before hoisting himself up. He slotted into place behind Alex, who immediately pushed his butt out further. Henry accepted the invitation gladly, sliding his aching cock along the cleft, still wet from his own spit. The only thing keeping Alex from toppling over was Henry’s grip on his hips.<br/>
<br/>
He devoted a few moments to rubbing against him, making him feel his pulsing erection, marvelling in his already fucked-out state, although after some people’s definition they hadn’t even really started. Which was a useless definition to begin with. Then he brought his lips to his ear, sunk his teeth carefully into the tender flesh, immediately soothing the strain with his tongue. “How do you want it, love? Tell me.” Alex groaned and pushed back to get more friction, more of Henry’s cock tantalizing his wanton hole. “On my back. I need to see your eyes.” Henry was more than happy to obey, turning Alex over as easily as before.<br/>
<br/>
His face was spectacular. A thin coat of sweat glistening on his forehead, his eyes the colour of molten dark chocolate, lips bitten red and raw. An image worth being displayed in every renowned museum in this world. Alex lifted his hips up, spread his legs even further apart than before, making an obvious effort to invite Henry between them.<br/>
<br/>
Henry grabbed the lube from the sheets next to Alex’s thigh and diligently coated himself before readily accepting the invitation and positioning himself on top of him again, this time not protesting at all, when Alex slung his legs around his hips to lock him in place, pushed himself even closer. He hadn’t only tortured Alex with drawing it out so much. It has also left an undeniable mark on him and his patience was slowly but surely wearing thin.<br/>
<br/>
Alex immediately brought their lips together while digging one hand into Henry’s hair and placing the other between his shoulder blades, leading him on by the movement of his hips. Henry found his entrance immediately, slid in with absolutely no complications after all the thorough preparing they had done. Simultaneously to the pushing forward of his cock he thrusted his tongue into Alex’s mouth, swallowing his heavy moan.<br/>
<br/>
He knew exactly what Alex could taste and he knew as surely how much he was into it, so he made a special effort to let their tongues slide against each other. He was entirely engulfed by hot wetness. When he was completely flush against Alex, he stilled for a second, searching for his eyes, being met with an indescribable look. It was all the pent-up arousal and the frustration of being put off for so long, but there was also something deeper.<br/>
<br/>
“I love how you fill me.” Henry shivered due to the hoarseness of Alex’s voice, the blatancy of his wrecked state and the unfiltered confession. “I love you,” he responded, just as blatant. The words suddenly needed to get out of him. The expression in Alex’s eyes changed upon hearing them. Arousal and ecstasy gave way to a deep, fundamental adoration. “I love you, too. So much” They were completely still for the moment, Henry buried deep inside of Alex, drowning in each other’s eyes.<br/>
<br/>
It was the most intimate moment Henry could imagine. And he had had his tongue deep inside of Alex’s arse less than ten minutes ago. He softly brought his lips to his cheekbone. Then his forehead, eyebrow, jawline, the bridge of his nose. He gently and extensively covered Alex’s whole face with the most tender kisses while starting to thrust in and out of him in a slow pace. The object of his affection closed his eyes, out of awe or being overwhelmed, Henry couldn’t exactly tell.<br/>
<br/>
Alex clasped his hands around the sides of his head, pressed his fingers into his scalp without restraint. Henry didn’t mind the pressure. On the contrary, he craved it, was grounded by it. Alex was by that time certainly done with all the waiting. He kept him in a fierce hold of his strong thighs, allowing no inch of distance between them. He rocked his hips relentlessly, making him hit exactly the spot where he needed it the most.<br/>
<br/>
Henry loved him like this. He obviously loved each and every version of him, every single mood. But seeing him so unabashedly craving his cock, always demanding more was unmatched. Henry vividly remembered a night, when he fucked Alex with the vibrator he had bought as a surprise for them, while sucking him off. How quickly he came. How shortly after he came again, this time from his cock alone. It was a thrilling memory, one he regularly revisited as a masturbation fantasy. But currently, the present was even better.<br/>
<br/>
They moved in perfect sync for a while, arousal constantly snaking through his body, accumulating slowly. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate on anything but the point where his pulsating cock moved in and out of Alex’s glorious arse, when finally Alex leaned forward to his ear. Actually, that shouldn’t even be possible as they were already as close as two people could be before becoming one. But he did and he almost inaudibly murmured: “Wanna ride you.”<br/>
<br/>
Henry squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control the wave of overwhelming desire surging through his entire being at that prospect. He nodded, then pulled out and moved to his back, finding a comfortable position in the soft sheets, bending his legs to give Alex the best leverage. The other needed a second to collect himself, before he climbed onto Henry’s lap, his legs visibly shaking. Henry took his hand, steadying him, receiving a thankful smile in response.<br/>
<br/>
Alex sat down on his knees and used the hand not intertwined with Henry’s to line his cock up against his entrance, before steadily sinking down on it, tilting his head back in ecstasy. Henry couldn’t resist, he levered himself into a sitting position, slung his free arm around Alex’s midriff and without further ceremony went directly for the perfectly exposed skin at the column of his neck with his lips. Alex was sitting fully on him now, rolling his hips expertly. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly open, unable to restrain the breathy moans escaping them. “Mmmmmh… so deep.”<br/>
<br/>
Sometimes Henry couldn’t believe this was the same man who usually wasn’t shy for words, always knew how to talk his way out of any given situation. Seeing him rendered this useless was downright thrilling. He was a work of art; an epiphany and Henry would never stop worshipping him. He shifted his hips up a bit, getting even deeper into him, unwilling to give up on wrecking him.<br/>
<br/>
Alex pressed his hips down as firmly as he could. Combined with Henry’s upwards thrusts the friction caused inside of him was slowly becoming unbearable. Both their bodies were unmistakably starting to show signs of exhaustion, but they were both as much unwilling to give in to the mundane demands of physicality. Alex was upping his pace, bobbing up and down in Henry’s lap, impaling himself on his cock in the most delicious way and Henry met his rhythm, no matter the effort it cost him.<br/>
<br/>
Unwilling to let go of Alex’s hand, he let the other slip between their bodies, taking hold of Alex’s obscenely throbbing dick, stroking it in sync with their movements and letting his thumb swirl over the wet head. He massaged him for a while, Alex’s raw moans filling the room, composing an alluring symphony together with his own.<br/>
<br/>
Until another thought crossed his foggy mind. With his thumb he picked up some of the copious precum, the infallible evidence of Alex’s lust, and brought it to the other’s lips, not waiting before pushing it into his hot mouth while at the same time changing the angle he thrust into him just a little bit, just enough to hit exactly the spot Henry knew he needed to find.<br/>
<br/>
Alex didn’t even seem to think, he just started to suck vigorously on the digit, his eyes rolling back lustfully.  This. This would sooner or later be the image that caused Henry’s early passing. But there were way worse last things to see before dying. “Henry,” Alex had let go of his thumb. Henry wanted to make him say his name again and again. “You’re gonna make me come like this. Soon.” The words rang in Henry’s ears, ecstasy filling every single cell of his body, threatening to skyrocket.<br/>
<br/>
Henry caught Alex’s lips in a dazzling kiss, not stopping at all, making Alex hyperaware that was exactly what he wanted to achieve. And Alex surrendered. He gave up fighting against all the overwhelming sensations, let go of the last bit of control he held onto. Just slung his arms tightly around Henry’s neck, buried his face in the crook and let himself be taken. “I need you to come, too. Please, baby. I wanna feel your cum in me. Henry, please. Please!”<br/>
<br/>
Henry later couldn’t tell whether it was Alex’s disarmingly raw words, tipping him over the edge or the feeling of his muscles starting to flutter around him exactly that moment. Maybe both. It was not really important. Alex opened his mouth and probably made more noise. Henry himself likely was not quiet but he did not hear it, he heard nothing but the delirious thrum in his ears, felt nothing but Alex, Alex, Alex. He did not realize he moaned it out loud.<br/>
<br/>
They somehow landed in a heap on the pillows, all the tension leaving their bodies in next to no time and Henry recognized at the outskirts of his blissed-out brain, that he had changed the sheets just yesterday. Maybe he could get Alex to do it this time. After all this whole situation had been his fault. Not that Henry wanted to complain. When he felt Alex stir a bit in his arms, he gave him more room to make himself comfortable, which ended in Alex straddling one of his thighs. He groaned breathlessly when he felt his own cum trickling out of Alex’s hole, landing warmly on his skin.<br/>
<br/>
The little demon knew exactly what that did to him. Judging by the filthy grin he flashed him he was well aware what he was doing and didn’t even bother to hide it. Gone already was the devoted, needy version. Henry’s eyes rested on his chin. He sceptically lifted one eyebrow and leaned towards him, catching his jawline with his hand to swipe away the little drop of cum that had landed there unnoticedly. He couldn’t help himself to lick it appreciatively from his finger. Alex rolled his eyes in mock annoyance but couldn’t hide the little shiver taking over his body. “You’re disgusting.”<br/>
<br/>
Henry couldn’t quite fathom, how raspy Alex’s voice had become, the sound sending a thrill down his spine. The faint blush that had overtaken not only his cheeks but his whole upper body. The sweaty sheen on his skin. Sometimes he wished he wouldn’t write, but paint. To spellbind the perfection of a completely blissed-out postcoital Alex Claremont-Diaz into oil and canvas forever. They looked at each other for a moment, smiled. Then, as if on cue, they closed the distance between them and fell into slow, lazy making-out.<br/>
<br/>
Henry let all his senses be filled with Alex: The warmth and softness of his skin under his fingertips. His low, steady breathing, gradually getting back to its normal pace. The taste of his tongue sliding against his own, the distinct smell of sex and exhaustion and just profoundly Alex. They needed to come up for air sooner than he would have liked to.</p><p><br/>
“God, I really needed this.” Henry chuckled. “Really? I almost couldn’t tell.” Alex shoved his shoulder half-heartedly, as if there was no force left in his body after the earth-shattering orgasm he just had. Henry leaned over, grinning, catching his lips and once again kissing him deeply, hopefully bringing the point across that he, in fact, needed this very much, too.<br/>
<br/>
“We should really do this more often,” he mused. It was not like they weren’t regularly having sex, on the contrary. But most of the time it was either driven by the desire of just being as close to each other as possible or to let out pent up desire. Sometimes both. The kind of exuberance that had happened tonight was rarer. They really should work on that. Alex hummed in approval.<br/>
<br/>
“I do have a question though.” Henry just now remembered a thought he was having earlier, temporarily faded from the spotlight due to more important things to focus all his senses on. “What was the costume you planned? Assuming it was originally not Bottom Boy.” The smirk on Alex’s lips did not bode well. “Oh, you know. All these heroes with their toxic masculinity were not quite the right fit.” He made a very effective dramatic pause, leaving Henry completely in the dark.<br/>
<br/>
“So, I decided the only adequate way to start the demolition of patriarchy was… Wonder Woman.” Henry gaped at him. Images of Alex in thigh high boots, a short skirt and a corset took over his mind. Alex almost managed to pretend not noticing how Henry’s spent cock twitched in interest at this vision, which was absolutely impossible by the way their limbs were entangled. “You would’ve been the useless but pretty dude by her side. One of the famous Chrises, I forgot which.” – “Pine,” Henry responded weakly, just to have something to say.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I don’t care. It was basically an excuse to get you an aviator jacket, if I’m completely honest.” At least it wasn’t leggings again. Like last year when Henry was the Peter Pan to Alex’s Tinker Bell. “Well. I think we should really consider using your idea at some point. It would be a shame to let that jacket go to waste.” – “The jacket. Of course.” The devilish glint in Alex’s eyes ensured Henry he knew exactly what the thought of his body in a tiny Wonder Woman costume would do to him. Let him know.<br/>
<br/>
“What happened to the cabbages?” Henry asked after a moment of comfortable stillness. After they had rewatched all episodes of ‘<em>Avatar – The Last Airbender’</em> last month, Alex had very seriously contemplated to make the iconic cabbage vendor their costume.<br/>
<br/>
“I changed my mind. I was not entirely sure how good of an idea it was to choose that costume as non-Asian people. As much as I would have enjoyed to dress up as a sexy cabbage and as much as I love the show, there are already enough racial and cultural insensitivities surrounding it, I did not want to add to it.” Henry nodded. It was a more than fair argument. Furthermore, he doubted that any cabbage costume, no matter how sexy, could top his new Wonder-Woman-fantasy.<br/>
<br/>
“You know…” he added after another pause in the conversation, “if you want to, we can still go to the party. We just need a quick shower. You looked forward to it.” As much as Henry had enjoyed their changed evening plans and would choose it anytime over anything, he did not want to deny Alex an opportunity to meet his friends, especially after all the tension currently ruling his life.<br/>
<br/>
The smile Alex met him with was softer than anything earlier this evening. “It’s okay. Actually, the one thing I looked forward to was to unwind for a night. And I think we did an excellent job doing that, party or not. I can see the others another time, I’d much rather take a nice relaxing bath, order from that great new Korean place and watch something stupid, curled up in bed.” Henry knew the smile overtaking his face mirrored Alex’s. Soft and giddy and completely content. “I run the bath if you change the sheets.” Alex sealed the deal with a peck on his cheek.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!!! I love comments, so feel free to tell me how stupid this was.</p><p> </p><p>Credit for the Last-Airbender-cabbage-guy costume goes to Safia Nygard and Tyler.<br/>The title is loosely derived from Charli XCX's 'party 4 u' which has absoutely nothing to do with this fic but i was extremely uninspired to find a title and my other option was 'Season of the Bitch' so yeah...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>